Someone to
by YokoKura
Summary: Naruto & Hinata are an active couple and there love for eachother is realized more and more eachday. This comes as defiance to Hiashi and then comes to an agreement with the Head of the root Hyuga clan, Hinata will marry the next in line of the Root clan.
1. Merry Birthday

Authors note: This is bigger side series that is basically a romance story Naruto & Hinata (I would put more detail but that would ruin it). Something you Shonen Jump fanatics will notice is that this story somewhat resembles the second arc of the manga/anime, "Bleach". I will give it my all, not to have it be some cheap cross-over story, and try to give it that Naruto flare.

It was morning and the sun was rising upon a huge city of white buildings and a huge gathering was being held in a castle like building. The people were all of Hyuga blood but each side of the room's Hyugas looked slightly different than each other.

At the end of the room were the Hyuga leader from Kohana, Hiashi and standing next to him was a long dark black haired Hyuga wearing a traditional Kimono (or a yukata). "Where is the bride?" asked the dark haired man asked Hiashi. "I don't know, I heard from the guards she was a lot of trouble, Raidon."

The black haired man smiled as a guard walked down the aisle and whispered, "Lord Hyuga" the guard went right pass Hiashi and whispered to Raidon, "We have seen no sight of the intruders, should we keep guards on duty?" "Excellent, yes keep them on watch but, how goes bringing my bride." Raidon smiled. "Umm, the guards had trouble restraining her but they should be here very soon." "Don't be afraid of me my servant, tell me how many casualties?" he asked. "Ummmm, fifty were heavily injured, sir." He whispered.

The guard then backed up and Raidon then just began to laugh to himself so only Hiashi and the guard could hear. "Sir, this is the first time I have seen you laugh, why is this so funny." "Oh, her resilience reminds me of that ninja who tried so desperately to kidnap her, try as they might they both fought as long as they could, but destiny prevailed in the end." He said very boldly

"Tell the men who were beaten by her, to ask Nozomi for fighting lessons; they might be able to learn some things from her." "But sir, a member of the cadet family teaching main branch family members, and your twin sister, UNHEARD OF." The guard said still whispering.

"I changed my opinion of her ever since she defeated and captured that other ninja in battle; he was your most powerful Hyuga member in Kohana, Neji I believe was his name, right Hiashi?" he asked but, Hiashi kept quiet and tilted his head down.

Suddenly, the doors opened and inside came two guards through the doors and another two guards came right behind them "guarding" a woman who seemed to be the bride. She was wearing a completely white Kimono except the bouquet she was carrying was yellowish-white.

Hiashi was shocked see that behind the bouquet her hands were shackled with chains. He quietly whispered to Raidon, "Why are my daughter's hands shackled together, this is supposed to be a wedding, not an execution?" "Calm down Hiashi you are soon to be my father-in-law, I wouldn't want to unpurposly upset you. I am sure the guards had a reasonably good explanation to restrain her so she wouldn't escape again, she can't escape faith, and this marriage was destined to happen, now please take your seat." Raidon said politely. Hiashi then sat down with his own clan and kneeled his head and though, '_What have I done_.'

Hinata behind her veil she was frowning and was depressed. Her face had two lines coming from her eyes down her cheek caused by her tears. And she only thought one thing, '_Why . . . why must this happen, I had a great life back at the village and now . . . this. I tried as hard as I could to fight for my hopes and dreams, but now I am forced by destiny to do a job I never wanted in the first place, maybe Neji was right in the Chunin exams, maybe we all have our fates predetermined at birth, but why would destiny toy with me like this.' _

_7 months earlier…_

Chap.1 Merry birthday

It was a slightly snowy day in the beginning of December, roofs and streets were lightly filled with snow. At Kohana hospital, it was much warmer than outside due to heating.

Inside one particular room, lied Lady Tsunade the 5th Hokage but, she lied unconscious due to a coma. Inside a nurse with pink hair walked in, she was wearing the standard white nurse uniform and hat. She first checked the E.K.G; this was a special one that measured heart rate and chakra pulse.

She checked it and it was how it was the days before, the chakra levels were hardly active but the heart beat was completely normal. She then walked away and replaced a vase of flowers with some new ones. She then sighed and was about to leave when she then heard a new beep on the machine.

She quickly rushed back and noticed that her chakra levels are a little higher and she seemed to be moving a little. The nurse looked right at her and then she saw her eyes peaking open. She then sat up and took of her breathing mask.

The nurse then said, "Tsunade Sama . . . ." Tsunade then turned to the nurse and said, "Sakura, how are you?" She asked as if everything was normal. Tsunade then strained and lay back down. "Tsunade be careful, you have been in a coma for," "Nine months, I know I'm not completely out of loop Sakura." She said.

Sakura then nodded and was about to leave to tell the inform all the other nurses. "Sakura." Tsunade said quickly. Sakura then turned around and Tsunade said "Some time tonight, come to my room so we can catch up, bring Jiriya and Naruto with you". Sakura then smiled and said, "I will." And then left.

Right when Sakura left Shizune entered and stood their looking at her and was surprised. She then hugged Tsunade tightly while crying tears of joy. "Tsunade, your awake, I knew you would wake up I knew it!" Shizune said shaking her. "Shi . . . zune, not so hard." Tsunade said and she let go having Tsunade lay down back on her back. "Of course I'm awake Shizune, I was just healing." Tsunade said but Shizune was confused even with her own medical expertise. "Well, I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand this really I only told Jiriya, now I should explain it to you." Tsunade said and Shizune thought that this would be the beginning of a big medical lecture.

"When the raid was over, my muscles were overexerted and if I moved an other single muscle I would blow a vain due to the pressure. I then slowly focused what chakra I had left to healing everything in my body and thus this made me lose all the moving in my muscles. Then when we retuned, I went into my coma state to heal faster." Tsunade fully explained.

Shizune then said with excitement said. "Does that mean you can go to the office now and do your paperwork now, because I have wrist cramps from it, I can see why you try to get out from doing it?" Shizune said and it surprised Tsunade that she forgot all about the dreaded paper work.

"Uhh, no Shizune I won't be able to do my paperwork for the next 5 months." Tsunade quickly made an excuse. "TSUNADE, you're just trying to get out of your paperwork!" Shizune suspected. "No really Shizune, my muscles are healed from injury but it will take time for the muscles to get their normal strength back and my chakra back up." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Shizune then glared right directly in her eyes as if looking at her soul. "Okay, five months you get, get well soon." Shizune said and left the room smiling at Tsunade.

Tsunade then lay back on her pillow and then thought, 'I wonder if she saw right through me but wanted me to have a little break or if she really did buy it . . . yeah she definitely bought the story'.

Meanwhile in the village, at the Ninja academy there was snow all over the ground and inside were ninja cadets anxious to leave for home for the winter break. In a tree there were hundreds of little wooden boxes that seemed to be containing something. On two thick sturdy branches crouched Naruto and Hinata with Naruto holding some strings that were attached to the boxes.

"Naruto, can you please tell me again why we are up here?" Hinata asked in her shy voice. Naruto excitedly said as he stood up and started talking. "Well Hinata, these strings I am holding are connected to the boxes I wired up and when I pull on the string the box will open, and when it opens it will drop snow on an unexpected person below it." Naruto explained.

Hinata shocked by the thought of harming other people with cold snow, and then exclaimed, "Naruto that is mean though, I don't want to get people wet and what if we get in trouble what if," Hinata then stopped talking because Naruto had his index finger and middle finger over her lips and he had his arm around her. This made Hinata's cheeks blush, but Naruto was really doing it so she could be silenced so a person Naruto saw won't notice them.

Naruto then saw Sakura in her nurse uniform and kept an eye on her. Naruto released Hinata and turned her to show Sakura. Hinata rapidly shook her head but Naruto was just watching Sakura and seeing where she will go under the tree.

Sakura then sat on the swing set and Naruto reached for a string that was attached to a box that was above the swing. He gave the string to Hinata but Hinata then whispered, "Naruto, I don't want to do this, this would be mean, we can get in trouble for this." Hinata said as she was holding the string and swinging her fist in the air.

She then accidentally pulled it and snow fell on Sakura. "Ohh, ah why now." Sakura said as she quickly went in the academy to get dry. Hinata was stunned by what she just did her eyes were wide open. She first had a little grin then a full smile then she started laughing with joy.

This made Naruto smile and he then asked, "How do you feel". Hinata then tried to stop laughing and said. "It was against all I was taught and raised but that was the most fun I had in my life". Naruto just smiled and was glad but then Hinata came up to him and said "Thank's honey head," and kissed him on the lips.

"Honey head?" Naruto asked. "Oh, well since you call me Hina-kitty sometimes I thought it would be fair." Hinata said reminding him of that one night they were out and he just shyed out.

Just then they both heard children coming toward them on the ground and Hinata got some strings and Naruto did as well and they started pranking the kids.

It was the afternoon, the sun was slowly setting and the snow on roofs was turning into slush. In Tsunade's room, Tsunade was just looking out the window and seeing the sun set until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. Shizune, Jiriya, and Sakura with her ninja outfit on instead of her Nurse uniform.

"Ahh there you are Jiriya, I am glad to see you are still in the village and not trying to leave for "Research". Tsunade commented. "Ugh, like I had a choice, the gatekeepers wouldn't let me get 100 yards near the gate 'or the women's bath'." Jiriya complained. "Well, where's Naruto at?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, me and Shizune looked everywhere to find him we even tried looking for Hinata," "Why would you want to look for Hinata?" Sakura then stopped talking thinking what she just did. "Well Jiriya it seems you have a lot of explaining to do." Tsunade said.

"Well, if Naruto isn't here then there is only one more person to be in attendance, Sasuke come in here." Sakura then acted surprised as she exited the room.

When she entered Sasuke came in wearing his Uchiha shirt with a scroll vest on. "Ah Sasuke, it is nice to see you took my offer instead of rotting in chains." "Huh?" Sakura asked "Nothing." Tsunade said.

"So Tsunade it looks like you have feeling in your head back." Shizune asked. "Yeah, it seems that way." She said moving her head left and right. "So Sakura, are you and Sasuke going on a date after this?" she asked. Sakura and Sasuke turned to each other and then looked at Tsunade and nodded to her.

"Ah that's good to see you two dating together now Jiriya, on Naruto's absence are Naruto and Hinata dating?" Tsunade asked. 'Wow she is sharp, how could she have guessed all that' Shizune thought. "That is correct and if I know Naruto, he probably took Hinata on a date right now." Jiriya said in an unpleasing tone.

Tsunade just smiled and then she just said, "Okay, that's enough you two get on your date and Shizune I bet you still have patients waiting." The three were about to leave but Sauske then turned around and said, "Tsunade-Sama,"

They then turned around to see Sasuke blankly staring at Tsunade. Sauske then bowed down beside Tsunade's bed and said, "Thank you, Tsunade-Sama for bringing me back to my senses, I am in your and Naruto's debt." Tsunade then smiled and said. "Your welcome Sasuke and don't break my apprentice's heart, or else." Tsunade said in a cheerful mood and slapped him on the back so hard he was hammered to the ground and knocked unconscious.

Sakura went to Sasuke to find out that he was unconscious while Shizune went over to Tsunade and said. "Tsunade-San you can move your arm now, yay now you can do your paperwork." "Shizune, my shoulder moves not my arm." Tsunade said and popped Shizune's relief of paperwork.

"Tsunade-San what about Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked "Don't worry Sakura; I have some medicine in the front office for him." Shizune said to Sakura as they left with Sasuke being carried by Sakura. "Jiriya, where do you think your going?" Tsunade asked Jiriya who was trying to sneak out.

Jiriya turned back around, closed the door, and took a seat. "Jiriya, Sasuke and Sakura are dating and so are Naruto and Hinata, you know what that means." "What?" Jiriya asked. "It means. . . THAT YOU OWE ME 20,000 RYO!!!!" Tsunade abruptly shouted. "What you still remember that bet we made?!!!?" Jiriya exclaimed.

"Correct, you said that there is now way they could fall in love with each other but you were wrong, HA!" "Man you cheated anyway, having Hinata guard Naruto while he recovered was perfect for Hinata to get used to Naruto and making a deal with Sasuke to get him out of imprisonment, all to win a little bet. That was a bit risky on Sauske's part and you know it." "Pff, I knew Sasuke would live with Kakashi, there was so much Kakashi could still teach him, more jutsu and secrets of the Sharingan that a normal ninja could remember." "Well, I still don't think I will have to pay you." "Why not?" Tsunade questioned. Jiriya then pointed down at Tsunade and noticed that she was standing up. "Now if you still want me to pay you now would be a good time so I can tell Shizune the good news about your miraculous healing rate." Jiriya slyly threatened.

Tsunade then fell back into her bed and got into place. "Fine you're free of charge from that wager; just have Shizune bring Tonton to my room." "Sure" Jiriya said as he was about to leave. "One more thing," "What is it Tsunade." "What is the occasion of Naruto taking Hinata out?" Tsunade asked. Jiriya just gave her a great grin and said, "Today is Hinata's birthday." Tsunade then looked at a nearby calendar. "Oh yeah, today is December 27 huh, well happy birthday Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were upside down using their tree hanging skills in a movie theater. They were watching a samurai movie about a samurai body guard who was trying to save a princess who was his client and secret lover. However she is kidnapped by a cruel samurai Lord who holds her life ransom so the Samurai must save the princess to save his love.

In the movie, two doors leading to the princess and the lord. The doors are knocked down immediately and a giant man crashes through and hits the floor unconscious. From the broken door emerges a man with black hair and wearing traditional samurai armor.

"Ahh Masa, so you survived my 1,000-man samurai army and my five strongest warriors each masters in their own skills, impressive." The Lord said. "KANO, release Princess Ami and I will bring you to justice for you to atone for your crimes." "Calm down, don't be so hasty, in the position I am in I can probably kill you both." "You touch her than I swear you will suffer a fate more horrible than," "Steady Masa, I won't kill her yet, first could you please answer me some questions I have been wondering this entire time . . . first question: why do you fight for this girl?

Masa then put his sword back into the holster and answered, "Because, when I first met Princess Ami I made a promise with her that I made with no other mortal, I promised that I would protect her no matter what it took to find her, no matter who I have to fight, that I would protect her with my honor and love for her on the line.

At that moment Hinata and Naruto reached for the popcorn they had and touched each others hands inside. They both quickly withdrew their hands and blushed.

"Hmm, that is all I need to know, now as for your Ms.Ami you shall get her, if you defeat me in mortal combat one of shall live and one shall die." Kano said wielding a sword. "If this is what I must do, so be it." Masa said. "No wait Masa, don't do this," "I am sorry Princess Ami, but this I might do or both our lives will be ended."

Outside the movie theater, people were emerging out of the theater. "Man what a rip-off, "to be continued" right at the climax of the movie, damn director." a person said critiquing the movie while walking out.

Naruto and Hinata then walked out of the movie while walking beside each other. "So Hinata, what did you think of the movie?" "Ohh, well it had some good fights but the plot was done so many times before, at least that is what I think." Hinata commented. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that, but when he said "I promised that I would protect her," That was so COOL!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Hinata then began walking down a lighted pathway to the Hyuga Clan manor telling her a story from his past. "So I used myself as a decoy and one of my clones as the real me, so he attacked the shadow clone and then I used my Spiraling Rasengan and he went all, whooockkkkkkk, and the wind tore him apart." Naruto said.

Hinata was laughing the entire time Naruto told the story. "Hey, don't tell me you don't believe me, Hina-chan." "No no, it's not that." Hinata said. Naruto then began snuggling against Hinata like a cat. "Naruto, stop it, that's very sweet." Hinata said and Naruto stopped by her command. "Naruto if we continue, Oto-san will see us together, and you might get hurt." "I don't care, just because your father choked me, doesn't mean he can do it again." Naruto said.

"And also Hinata, I want to spend as much time as I can with you, starting tomorrow is Christmas break and you will be with your family and I will be with friends and I doubt Hiashi will let me come near you on his watch, and also it's your birthday today and speaking of which," Naruto said and then was pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small wooden jewelry box; she then opened it and saw a small crystal on a necklace. "NARUTO is THIS," Naruto then pulled out the necklace of the first Hokage with one of the smaller crystals missing.

"Naruto why did you give this to me, I know how valuable this is to you, why give it to me?" Hinata asked. "Hinata, I won this necklace in a bet with Tsunade-baa chan that I couldn't master the Rasengan in a week, and I proved her wrong, now I want the person that I love to have this, Happy Birthday, Hina-kitty." "No, Merry Birthday." Hinata said.

Hinata then started leaving alone so she wouldn't be seen with Naruto. "Hinata wait." Naruto said and Hinata immediately turned around. "I want to make a promise to you, as long we love each other I will protect you always." Hinata started to tremble as she then went up to Naruto who was slightly taller than she was. "Ohh Naruto." Hinata said a she came closer and Naruto put his lips together for a kiss.

Right midway to Hinata Naruto felt a major pain in his right toes. "Owwwwww." Naruto said hopping on one foot trying to cool down his stubbed foot. "Naruto What Are You Thinking!!! I am not the fragile flower I used to be, I'm tough now." Hinata said while Naruto still hopping around. "Now let me make a promise, that as long as we are together I will always protect, YOU." Hinata said holding Naruto's hands and then Hinata kissed Naruto.

They then looked at each other a little shy and confused about what they just did. "Hinata, I never heard you say anything like that before?" "I got it from you Honey head." Hinata said as the then the two were looking into each others eyes and then slowly leaned in to one another.

Just then Naruto pushed Hinata away from him and Naruto then did a back-flip and from the distance came three Kunai coming towards his head but since he dodged them before time they hit a tree.

"Damit, you blonde Chite, right in front of the Hyuga household you are trying to kiss my daughter you bastard!" Out from nowhere came Hiashi Hyuga, he then unsheathed his sword and swung it right at Naruto's head but he ducked it and only hit a few hairs off his head. "Hold still, you demon spawn!" he shouted. Hiashi then performed gentle fist but, missed Naruto and created a small crater in the ground.

"Sorry for this Hinata but your father might actually injure me; see you in a few weeks Hina-chan." Naruto said as he jumped away from roof to roof. "I will find you, you damned demon." Hiashi said waving his sword. "Father please stop, why do you dislike Naruto so much, you haven't given him a fair chance to judge him." Hinata said. "Hinata, you are in no condition to consult." Hiashi said as Hinata then stormed off inside and said, "Goodnight Father."

'Hinata, if you only knew what damage your "crush" can do to you and this village' Hiashi thought as he then sheathed his sword and walked back inside. When he walked in he saw Hanabi, his thirteen year old daughter now a gennin. "Hanabi, what are you doing up still." "I heard the commotion outside, this is the second time you attacked him."

"Hanabi you don't understand he is outside our clan, our clan is not to be a hybrid." "Father maybe it is possible that you don't understand, ever since Naruto came into our lives it has been for the better of our clan, Neji is more helpful to our clan and doesn't seem to hold much of a grudge against the main family ever since Naruto defeated him in the Chunin exams seven years ago, Hinata is now able to match Neji in a fight instead of being defeated so easily and she now laughs more, and I have noticed that you have been using me as a puppet so you can make me the new leader of the Hyuga instead of Hinata!"

Hanabi exclaimed, and Hiashi surprised at her conclusion. "Han. . . Hanabi," "Father, I don't want to be the leader of the Hyuga, and I don't think Hinata does either." "WHAT!" "Father times have changed, if you want a leader why don't you have Neji as," "Hanabi, don't you dare say that, you know the rules of the Hyuga are no to be broken." "Some rules are meant to be broken father; you treated Neji like a son after his father died and even we brought him in as our step-brother, why won't you let him be the new head of the Hyuga."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Hiashi exclaimed. Hiashi then left Hanabi and went to his room. "Father you are so stubborn, I wish Naruto would fight you, then maybe he could show you the error of your own ways." Hanabi thought to herself.

Hiashi was in his study and thinking to himself. 'There has to be some way that Hinata can stop seeing Naruto, but just not allowing seeing him won't work, what should I do?' While he was thinking a knock came on the door. "Yes." Hiashi said and the door opened. It was Neji wearing his night clothes.

"Hiashi-Sama, three visitors have come to see you." "Ughhhh, tell them to come back in the morning." "But Hiashi, they said they have come a long way." "sigh Fine, bring them in." Hiashi said. Neji then turned around to bring the guests in but, "Huh, they're gone!" "What are you talking about Neji?" "The visitors, they were right here but now, they're gone!" Neji exclaimed.

"Sorry for coming in like this but we would really like an audience with you, now." Said a small hooded man who was standing up and in front of two other hooded strangers. "Stop, tell me who you are now, or I shall call upon my guards." Hiashi threatened. "Please, pardon my rudeness but I feel we must speak with you." "Answer my question, who are you?" Hiashi demanded.

"Alright, however I am not sure how to explain this," the man said pulling down his hood. "I am the Clan leader of the Hyuga clan, Daichi." The man said showing his face; his eyes were the same as a Hyuga but his hair was grey with age and had wrinkles under his eyes.

"What?" Hiashi was in sudden shock. He and Neji slowly activated their Byakugan and saw that they truly were of Byakugan blood. "Please uh Daichi, we are now sure that you truly are Hyuga but where did you come from?" "Ah yes, I suppose that does need explanation, as you know the Hyuga separates the clan, like a branch from its trunk; the main branch and the cadet branch. But, you family is but a sturdy branch of the Hyuga tree." Daichi began explaining.

"Long ago, the Hyuga Bloodline was established and so was a huge city where the Hyuga resided, this is where we come from, but every now and then one Hyuga would go off to establish a branch family for the honor of the Hyuga. We once had branches in all countries from the Wind to the Water countries and they were slowly developing there own slightly different styles of the original Hyuga style, but due to wars and misfortune, most branches were wiped out." Daichi said and a small moment of silence occurred.

"I see, so what brings you here." "Well, there are now there is only one branch of the Hyuga and that would be this clan. But there are only two distinctive differences between us, first our eyes a bit lighter than yours and our hair is darker, but more importantly our fighting style is more different and our chakra is different," "Wait, what do you mean you chakra is "different"." Neji asked. Hiashi and the two hooded ninja stared blankly at Neji. "Oh, well I guess it is an obscure term that should be explained, Otonashi, use Heavenly spin technique."

One of the men then removed his hood and revealed that he had messy black hair almost like Naruto's. He then released chakra on all sides of his body and then began rotating but then in the blink of an eye he disappeared. "What kind of jutsu is this?" Hiashi asked. "You see when Hyuga from your clan perform this jutsu it makes a spherical shield of defense, however when our clan dose this jutsu it surrounds the user in a spherical shield of invisibility. This jutsu is not like a normal invisibility jutsu, the user cannot be heat-sensed, smelt, heard, or seen. There is only one way, and that is the use of the Byakugan."

Neji then activated his Byakugan and looked where Otonashi was at but he was not there. "What, where is he?" Neji said. "Otonashi, reveal yourself." Daishi said and Otonashi then appeared right behind Neji. "Also, another difference we are able to move around while the jutsu is performed." Daishi said and Otonashi then went right back to Daishi.

"A very impressive feat, but I do not quite understand why you are here?" Hiashi asked. "Well, since we are the last both the last of the Hyuga it is traditional for the next Hyuga head to wed before the duty is passed down." "Yes, a very old tradition but why do you need my help?" "Well, this is Raidon my son and we both wish for him to marry your eldest daughter, Lady Hinata I believe is her name?" "Yes, that is correct."

The last man then took off his hood to reveal his dark short hair. "It is an honor, Hiashi." Raidon said and bowed in respect. "So, we first needed you permission for the uniting of Kohana and Main Hyuga families by marrying my son with your daughter, so what is your say in this matter."

Hiashi then had a great smile on his face, "Why it would be a great blessing for both of us, she would be delighted." Hiashi said and that answer made Neji jumped and completely surprised. "Excellent, we shall begin the preparations, we shall escort Hinata on the first day of spring and a month later the wedding will be held." Daishi said and the three then escorted themselves out.

Hiashi then left his study and went to his bedroom but Neji was trying to have a word with him. "Lord Hiashi, why did you do that, you know very well that Hinata is deeply in love with Naruto and he is also in love with her." "Neji this is none of your concern," "Hiashi!, Hinata is like a sister to me and I need to look out for her, she has her own will do you think she will be happy when you tell her the news." "Who said anyone is going to tell her?" "What, Hiashi you are insane right now, you need to think about what this will do to your family." "My family is all of the Hyuga in Kohana; you WILL NOT discuss about this to Hinata or anyone else or you'll be a traitor of the Hyuga and will therefore be banished goodnight Neji." Hiashi said slamming the door, shutting Neji out and completely shocked by what Hiashi just said.

'Hmm, destiny smiles upon me tonight and will soon punish that demon-boy for what he has done!"

TO bE Continued . . . .

Disclaimer: Naruto was made by Masashi Kitimoto in the year 1999 and is still going on the series!


	2. Sharped dressed man

Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sharp dressed man

The months passed by pretty fast during the winter. The ninja activity was small in Kohana because most ninja were with their families for the holidays. Hinata and Naruto only saw each other every once in a while grocery shopping and other regular errands and spend some small quality time with each other.

Sasuke and Sakura were content with each others company even though on occasion Naruto would end up spoiling their moments. Tsunade was getting regular visits from Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, though Naruto didn't buy her story and called her a 'lazy Hokage'. For this he was regularly knocked by Sakura on the head for 'disrespecting Tsunade-sama'. Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of the Kohana 12 visited at least once and they all believed her story.

In the Hyuga household, Hinata's secret arranged marriage was kept silent and nobody knew about it except Hiashi and Neji. Neji couldn't even look at Hinata with the information he had he couldn't keep a solid look when he saw her.

When winter ended March came in and the trees were in early bloom and everyone was more mobile. However on one particular day tragedies will begin.

Early at the village gates, were Shikamaru and Temari were in a conversation. "So, you have to leave now." "Yeah, Garra is having special announcement he wants to tell me and Kankuro personally, so I have been ordered to immediately come back to the village even with Chunin exams coming in a few months." Temari said

"sigh well it must be some kind of news for him to pull you out so fast. Will I see you in time for the exams?" "Please lazyass, if you were the head proctor at the exams you would be handing out chunin titles to the kids." Temari agreed. She then began to walk out of Kohana, "Wait, Temari?" Shikamaru interjected. "Yeah, Shika?" Temari responded.

Shikamaru then froze up for a moment and said, "I have been needing to tell you something for a while". Temari then looked at Shikamaru with a surprised expression. '_Oh no, don't tell me! Please don't tell me he is going to say that_?!' "You and I have known each other for a while and it's been… different when you are with me. You are annoying, a bother and to put it simply, troublesome, but that's what makes it odd. I have so much fun with you when we work and even when we go to dinner and get take out because neither of us finishes our food. What I am trying to say you obnoxious woman is that I love you… What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

'_No he does love me, but he doesn't know. All my suitors, all the politics, our governments would never allow it_.' "Shikamaru, I don't love you!" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at her. "I am sorry I had to do that to you but it is really just the truth." Temari said calming herself down sounding more like herself with her eyes into his.

Shikamaru just got closer to her and asked. "Why? Give me reasons." Temari then tried to put on a fake smile. "It would never work out Shikamaru, I live in the Sand and you the Leaves, what would we do see each other every time and exam occurs, escort me back to the Sand village, that isn't a relationship and also. . . you can do better. I must leave." Temari simply said and then jumped away at a fast rate.

Shikamaru just watched her go, shrugged his shoulders and turned around and walked away. "Well, it's not the first time she has tried to harm me." He said pulling out a package of cigarettes from his scroll vest. '_Didn't I quit these? What are they doing in my vest_?' He then pulls one out and sticks it in his mouth, but didn't light it. '_That's right these are Asuma's pack, I only smoked one of them looks like there are a few left._'

He then grabs a match and lights the cigarette. "Ahh, it's bad but the pain is worse." He said as his eyes watered as the smoke blew in his face and tears came down his face.

It was around three o'clock and near the forest part of the village at a wooden building Ten-Ten was fighting with Rock Lee. Rock Lee had his regular Kohana scroll vest (really a weight vest because he puts mostly weights inside them instead of scrolls) with a skinny, long, ponytail. Ten-Ten was wearing her regular clothing and wore red lip stick.

Ten-ten was charging at Lee with two kunai knives and then thrusted them toward Lee but he simply parried her arms and pushed them to the side. "Kohana whirlwind" Lee shouted and tripped her up dropping her kunai. Rock Lee then hopped up and quickly shouted "Kohana Hurricane" and tried to hit her while still in the air. Ten-ten grabbed Rock Lee's kick halting his motion and then pushed off into the air and then disappeared using her giant scroll.

Lee looked all around him searching for Ten-ten, she then appeared right behind Rock Lee with two wakazashi's and thrusted it right at Lee. Lee this time didn't have enough time to just parry the weapon and held the tip of the blade with his thumb and index finger which were bleeding. Ten-ten then thrusted the second sword at Lee's stomach, but he immediately flipped over and caught the second blade with his feet and used his other hand to keep him up.

Lee then threw the swords down to the ground and did several back flips to reach Ten-ten's dropped Kunai knives and wield them. The two then dashes at each other and tried attacking each other with a flurry of attacks at each other but none of the hits connected to each other.

Then the both were in a lock with each other and it was all based on strength and will. Rock Lee had the Kunai right at the sharpest point of her blades. Their strength was so immense against one another that sparks were flying out even though they were stationary. "Your strength matches mine Ten-ten; the training is paying off, isn't it." "You've noticed, how sweet but I already know the victor of this match, I have the upper hand." Ten-ten claimed. "How is that?" Lee asked trying to find out what she was going to do. Ten-ten then stood on only one of her feet and wound up a kick toward Lee's "happy place" and it was a direct hit.

Lee then immediately fell on the ground clutching his happy place in pain. "Ten-ten . . . why did you hit there, that isn't fair." "Oh Lee, you need to know that not all people fight with honor like you or Neji, some will do drastic things only for glory and victory." "I know that Ten-Chany but why did you have to hit me there." A nerve then bulged in the back of Ten-ten's head as she kicked Lee in the head sending him crashing back down to the ground.

"**I** **TOLD YOU NOT CALL ME CHANY!!** Lee, I am not some flower you can protect from the world; I am just as strong as you, times have changed." Ten-ten said in an angry disappointed tone. "Well, I'll have to write this down then now won't I." Lee said as he grabbed a notepad from his vest and wrote in it.

'Heh Heh, Lee is so cute when he does this' Ten-ten laughed to herself. Just then Ten-ten saw a familiar face down the road coming towards them. "Oh, hey Neji over here!" she hollered over at Neji who was coming towards them. Lee then immediately got up from the ground and turned around to see Neji.

"Hey Neji, it has been a while since we haven't seen you at all over the holidays, wanna rematch so far I am winning 17-10 but you can start catching up right now." Lee said as he gave the nice pose. "Hmm I might take that offer, but right now I just want to keep out of the Hyuga manor for now." Neji coolly said.

"Why, what's going on at the Hyuga manor?" Ten-ten asked. "Oh, nothing nothing, I just want to get some fresh air is all." Neji tried to quickly cover up. "So Lee how about that rematch." Neji tried to change the subject. "Ughhhh, well not right now I still need to recover after that injury." Lee said as he went toward the steps of the "shack". "What injury?" "In sparing, I kicked him in the nuts." "Ten-ten such vulgar language a women should never use." Lee interrupted but Ten-ten turned around "reminding" of what she just said by kicking him down and stomping on him. Neji was laughing after she said "kicked him in the nuts".

"Can I get you something Neji?" Ten-ten asked "Umm, yes I would like some tea right about now." Neji replied. "Hey can you get me some water Ten-ten and maybe some ice for the injury." "Get it yourself, it's your Dojo" Ten-ten said. As she walked in inside the "Dojo". Neji then chuckled for a little bit at how Lee and Ten-ten were acting toward one another. "The Dojo looks great Lee, better than how it did back when we were in our gennin days with boards and nails sticking out of it." Neji commented.

"Yeah, however this is only the outside I have thousands upon thousands of Taijutsu secrets inside." Lee said. "I see, did Ten-ten help you fixing the place up?" "Yes, she is very handy; I don't know what I would have done without her, after Sakura and Sasuke got together, the Dojo, she is just amazing." "Hmmmmmmmmm" "Oh, I am not trying to make you jealous that I have Ten-ten Neji, I am sure you will find someone that loves you." "Like who?" Neji negatively asked. "Well . . . ughhhhhh,"

"You just haven't met her yet Neji that's all." Ten-ten said as she gave Neji her tea and Lee his water and ice. "She may not even be in the village but, I believe that everyone has someone you just have to look hard sometimes." Ten-ten said as Lee took her hand and held it close to him.

Neji then looked into his tea with a sad look on his face and then took a long sip. "Thank you for the advice Ten-ten." "No problem Neji we are a three man squad, we are like family and family helps each other out." Ten-ten said to Neji giving him a bright smile.

'_What the hell am I doing then?' _Neji though looking at himself in his tea.

Neji then slammed his tea glass on the steps and then stood up. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!" he exclaimed aloud for the entire world to hear. "Neji what's wrong?" Ten-ten asked. "I caused a grave injustice for two people I care for; I will explain the story on the way if you follow." Neji said as he jumped off into the forest and Lee and Ten-ten looked at each other and quickly followed.

Two hours earlier, Jiriya was walking out of the hospital after visiting Tsunade for the third time.

"Hey Jiriya." A voice said behind Jiriya and he turned around to see it was Naruto. "Naruto this is new, you called me by my name instead of by Ero-Sannin, why are you being so courteous?" Jiriya asked with one eye sticking out very wide. "Well um, you see, you write those Make-Out Romance novels so I need your help on something." Naruto said.

This surprised Jiriya that he needed advise from him that had nothing to do with ninja techniques or ninjutsu. "Sure thing Naruto my' boy, what can I advise you on." "Well, today me and Hinata are having an early dinner with her father for our 1st year anniversary, but I want look as great as possible in front of Hiashi and Hinata."

Jiriya then grinned nice and wide like a fox and said, "Naruto you have come to the right man, as the ladies man that I am and the experience I have gained with tough fathers, I will make sure that Hiashi won't be able to put you down, because you will be what every father wants for their daughter, a gentleman".

"What do you mean, I am a gentleman." "Does a gentleman look like a punk? No, I believe this matter with Hiashi is about behavior and looks so all we need to do is a little learning from me and a suit change." "Wait what!?" "Stay with me Naruto this little change will only be temporary in front of Hiashi now come on." Jiriya said as he then began to walk in town.

Naruto was walking with Jiriya and looked around were they walked and Naruto didn't recognized any of the buildings around him. "Hey Jiriya, what is this place?" "Hmph I should have guessed, this is a more adult and business section part of the village where the larger majority of the villagers live and work, and I discovered this place by accident when I was 11."

Jiriya then stopped walking and pointed to a building with neon lights. "That building over there is the first time I saw romance happen in front of my own eyes which inspired the Make-out series." Jiriya said reminiscing. "Typical, that a perverted book is inspired from a hostess bar." Naruto smartly said as he began walking the direction Jiriya was going towards.

Jiriya then stopped in front of a shop that seemed strange to Naruto. "Well come on Naruto." "What, that's the shop." "Naruto you look like you have never been in a boutique before. . . . never mind." Jiriya said as he walked inside and Naruto shortly after followed.

Naruto walked inside and saw clothing of black and white, but before he could look closer Jiriya quickly pulled him to the side and threw him in a changing room. "Here Naruto, put this on." "What, I'm not putting this on," "Do it Naruto now!" Jiriya shouted and Naruto the hastily put it on.

Naruto then looked in the mirror on how he looked. "Jiriya, I look like a penguin or something." "What are you talking about, that is a very respectable outfit, and the girls will go nuts for it, come out and let me see." Jiriya said as Naruto walked out of the changing room.

Jiriya then began to laugh to himself right after seeing Naruto come out of the changing room. "SEE, this looks horrible on me, is this some kind of joke." "My laughter isn't because of how you look in that, but that you look just like the Yondamie when he wore one." Jiriya commented and Naruto just smiled at the comment. "Now normally I would have gotten you a men's kimono since it seems like the Hyuga way, but since this is a different style of fashion and I think it might really show him of you being a gentleman."

"Yeah, I am not one for kimonos anyway." Naruto commented as they were walking out of the shop. "Sir, if you are planning on buying that, you pay for it here." The shop clerk sharply told Naruto. "Well Naruto? Aren't you going to pay the man for this finely made suit?" Jiriya sarcastically asked Naruto.

"What?!... but… I thought you were… Fine you damn pervert, but I better get Hiashi to like this or I'll tell Tsunade all the times you saw her naked." Naruto said pulling out money from his Froggy wallet and put it on the counter. "Trust me Naruto, you'll knock the whole Hyuga clan dead.

Sakura and Ino were walking down a street and talking to one another. "I'm glad Tsunade-sama gave us the day off." Ino taking a deep breath said. "Well, since there are fewer missions since the holidays but by the end of the week we will have our plates full." Sakura explained.

"So how were the holidays with Kakashi and Sasuke were, did you do anything "special". "What, we haven't done that yet Ino." "Why not? Come on he is the guy of your dreams and he is in love with you, do you guys know at least any dark secrets about each other?" "Well, I don't have much to hide but, he did tell me something, but I can't tell you it's… personal." Sakura said gripping her hand against her chest. "Okay… I really don't care about that kind of stuff Sakura. What I mean was things like Tattoos, birth marks, and his penis size. That kind of stuff." "Wha! I told you we didn't do that! Ino! Ino!?" Sakura tried to get the message through Ino's thick pig head, but her world was completely turned upside down of what she has just seen.

"Ino?" Sakura asked her to see if she was okay, all Ino did in response was point her finger ahead and muttered, "Look…" It was Naruto, wearing this black and white tuxedo. He didn't wear it the traditional way, he did not wear a bowtie but instead a long tie with a red spiral at the bottom. His undershirt was just the right size for his body, though it showed a lot of his muscular body with his pecs showing, but it was also loose on him. Finally, his coat was black with a red glow.

In his hand he carried two things a bouquet of flowers, lilies to be exact, and the other a bottle of sake. Naruto then came walking toward Sakura and Ino and he seemed a bit shy for some reason, "Umm, hey there Sakura. Ino. How do I look?" He honestly asked them giving them a good look at him. Ino covered her mouth and started to make a giggling noise while Sakura was attempting to give him an answer. "Well Naruto, uh, you look… good." Sakura said as Naruto absorbed her words and walked off.

"Heyyy, Sakura… can I ask you something…" Ino said shuddering with every word. "What?" Sakura asked in disbelief wondering what was she going to ask now. "Did Sauske's body look that good?" Ino said slowly showing her hand jerking away from her face to reveal a hanging nosebleed. "Actually, yeah it looked just like it." Sakura answered with Ino falling head over heels for her sudden loss of blood while Sakura was shocked of what Naruto was wearing.

Naruto then walked to the end of the street and took a turn to meet Jiriya who was leaning against a wall. "Nicely done, Naruto looks like you really got'em good." He complemented Naruto. "I don't think so…" Naruto said doubting himself and thinking how Ino and Sakura couldn't take him seriously. "Whatever, you are ready. Now all I can do is seeing you off." "Are you sure, I don't feel comfortable in this, will they take me seriously?" "Naruto, trust me it's a triple threat. The tux is a very formal suit and is worn for the most casual of places to the ritziest of crowds. You will have nothing to sweat, and besides that there is one more thing this can help you with, as a song once told me… 'Every girl's crazy for a sharp dressed man'."

With that phrase, Naruto's confidence grew and he had a small smile on his face and began walking towards the Hyuga manor. '_Attta boy, knock her dead Naruto! You have had a lot more preparation than I did and Yondamie made it barely under the wire in my opinion.' _Jiriya thought to himself as he was about to walk away but turned around to a pissed off Godamie in a wheelchair. "JI-RI-YA!! Where have you been?!" She said giving an almost knock back yell at Jiriya as he just stood there withstanding the wild Hurricane that was Tsunade. "I was busy with matters, I am sorry but it was quite urgent…" He stopped excusing as Tsunade held up her hand and one finger to signify to shut up. "Well obviously from the way you are desperately trying to cover up that you have been looking at girls in the nude obviously." "What if I was? You are too injured to do anything about it!" Jiriya said folding his arms thinking he won the argument with a grin on his face.

"Me? Ohh, how would little fragile me do anything. Tetsu?" She said like some pathetic, dramatic princess. Jiriya broke out of his assurance and opened his eyes and asked himself, 'Tetsu?' He then looked behind Tsunade was a big muscular man with tanned skin and seemed to be in a male nurses uniform. A beam of light reflected off his pitch black glasses and he moved them up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. "Tetsu, I feel very conflicted, could you please assist me by "getting rid of" this pervy old man away from my sight?" She politely asked.

He simply took off both hands from the wheel chair's handles and cracked his knuckles. Jiriya jumped back shocked and tried to harness chakra inside him but his chakra was too shaky, it was like trying to catch a ball of jelly with your fingers. "Damn it, why did I drink so much…"

Naruto knew he was close to Hyuga manor this was the same path he used to take Hinata home. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" He heard loudly echoing in the distance, "Huh, that sounds like a grown man screaming at the top of his lungs like a scared school girl, well that was strange." He said as he shrugged it off and continued onward, he was way too focused on him meeting Hinata.

He walked through the entrance of the manor, a few seconds after this Hiashi then tries to sneak attack him. This did not happen and he eased his guard, and finally began to proceed into the courtyard. "Hinata I'm here." He said to himself, this is the first time he and Hiashi will be sitting down together in the same room since the first time they personally met each other, in which Hiashi almost killed Naruto was strangling him. Luckily, Hinata and Hanabi were there to break it up.

Moments later, his eyes opened, he lost all control with himself. He dropped the roses and the Sake bottle broke open and shattered into a thousand pieces, with the liquid pouring out in the ground. He just stared in the same direction trying to piece together the situation. "What the…"

Hinata was almost done getting the lunch ready for Naruto & her father and tried to make it as perfect as possible. "It looks great Hinata!" Hanabi chimed in as she took a look around the room. "Thank you, I tried to nail every single notable detail so Father couldn't try and blame it on Naruto." She replied with a giggle at the end. "Oh yeah it looks good, but, actually I was commenting on your dress. It looks so pretty!" Hanabi said with a girlish squeak at the end. "Oh this, well I am not one for the latest fashion but I thought it looked nice and Naruto would think so also, I think." Hinata said looking at it from all angles.

It was a periwinkle dress with slight frill in the middle that separated the periwinkle layer from a light blue layer. Along with that he had a nice violet top with long white sleeves and with all that she was wearing a ponytail for one of the first times of her life. The two giggled over the dress until a house member came over to the two. "Lady Hinata, you have a visitor." They said.

"Oh, that must be Naruto. Hanabi, go get Father will you?" "Sure thing." Hanabi agreed as she walked in the other direction. Hinata went into the courtyard to see a young man leaning against a pole, twiddling a flower in his fingers. 'Huh?' she thought to herself. She was a bit disappointed that Naruto wasn't there, but this gave her no excuse to be rude and went toward the man to see what he needed.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" Hinata politely asked him. "Ah, Lady Hinata presumes. It is a great joy to finally meet you." The man said in a very smooth and mysterious voice. "Um thank you, though I don't believe you introduce yourself." Hinata said trying to humor the man and keep conversation to stall for time and wait for Naruto to come. "Ah, how rude of me. My name is Raidon." He said as he whipped his hair upward, giving her a better view at his face and at his eyes. "Raidon Hyuga." He stated with a flare.

"Oh my, you are new to me. Why haven't I met you around before then?" Hinata asked still in the dark and with no idea who the man was. "Here for you." He said handing out the flower, it was a white rose. "My, a real white rose. I have never seen these in person before. Thank you, it will go great with a bouquet." Hinata thanked the man. "Really, that's a surprise. Did you know that the white rose is the symbol of the Hyuga clan?" Raidon asked her while perking an eye upward. "Why no I-I didn't. I guess the more you know, huh." Hinata replied, getting a bit tired of talking about flowers, '_**What does guy want already!**_' She thought to herself.

"Well, it's a certain special symbol of the Hyuga, but it is used in only one particular ceremony." "Really what is that?" Hinata said starting to lose interest. "In the ceremony of holy matrimony." Raidon slyly slipped the words in. Hinata's expanded and looked at him thinking '_**who the hell does he think he is?!**_' "So now you know, I am Raidon of the root Hyuga clan. I am guessing your father he already told you of the arrangement, then I hope this is okay?" He said, slowly he leaned into Hinata's lips.

"What the…" They both heard as they turned their heads to see a blonde haired boy wearing a tuxedo. He seemed to drop a bouquet of flowers and a broken bottle from shock and started to clench his fists together.

"Gah! Get away from her!" Naruto exclaimed dashing at Raidon as fast as he can. Raidon got in front of Hinata as if trying to protect her and held his hands out and spun in a 180 degrees circle and vanished. Naruto still charged not realizing of his disappearance until the last second and was then struck from the side by a now visible Raidon. "My now, who might I ask are you, mutt?" Raidon mocked the fallen Naruto. But at that moment the Naruto disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke and the real Naruto was jumping at Raidon for a punch.

It took only a frame in time but Raidon caught Naruto's punch and said to him, "Is that it? A surprise attack?" He then threw down Naruto and slammed him hard. "You will have to do more than that. I knew you were there the minute I hit your Shadow clone, my eyes caught you." Raidon explained.

Naruto didn't seem to stir, but he then got up to look at Raidon and spoke, "I don't know who you think you are. But no one violates Hina-chan!" He shouted and Raidon just smiled at Naruto and then quickly turned around and struck the three shadow clones that were about to attack. "Is this it?" Raidon asked not impressed. Suddenly his grin was wiped off as he was sent flying to a wall and collided into it. Naruto fist was shaking with power and he then went to focus on Hinata. "Hinata who was that?" "I don't quite know, he is a Hyuga but I don't know his style or anything other than he was trying to kiss me." "He did what!" Naruto said in an outraged manner.

He walked over to the pile of rubble that he assumed was where he lay. "Gah!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and kneeled over to the ground. Raidon appeared right behind him with his hands in a two finger position. "Who the hell do you think you are, boy?" He asked looking at him slightly angered of Naruto laying a hand on him.

"What's going on here?" Said a voice as loud as thunder. Hinata looked over to see her father, alongside Hanabi who seemed to be out of breath. "Hey Hinata pant I sensed the strange chakra and got him here pant as fast as I could." "Thank you Hanabi, Father tell this man to leave me and Naruto alone. He harmed him and tried to take advantage of me." Hinata shouted very upset of all of this. She didn't want anymore violence to happen; she just wanted this man to leave.

"Harmed Naruto? Take advantage of you? Is that anything to accuse your future husband of?" Hiashi told her. Hinata was dumbstruck. "What?! Father what is the meaning of this?!" Hanabi exclaimed to her father in a tone he thought she would never use. "Hanabi you are losing control of yourself, this is none of your concern. Now go inside and leave us be." "Father I…!" "NOW Hanabi!" Hiashi commanded her and her stature suddenly shrank. His eyes were pulsed and his Byakugan was activated, Hanabi was too scared to say another word and went inside.

"That is a little bit better, it's been a while since she done exactly what I have told her." Hiashi said to himself. "Father… what is going… on?" Hinata said tripping on her words. "Well it is time for you to know." Hiashi said as he explained exactly what had happened during the winter, the Root Hyuga clan, and the arranged marriage, everything that transpired that night.

"So what is the whole purpose of this father? So you can get Naruto out of the picture and have to marry Raidon? Is that it, your childish desires?!" Hinata got her spark back and started talking back to her father; she didn't seem to be scared anymore. "Hinata this is family tradition, arranged marriages are nothing new to the Hyuga. The reason for this marriage is so our lost bloodlines can become one. Finally after years, decades, centuries even, all Hyuga bloodline can come together." Hiashi explained to her, like a madman realizing his ideals forming.

"Father! I really don't care for the Hyuga bloodline, I love Naruto and if you can't get around that then…" Hinata snapped back at Hiashi but stopped and did not finish what she was saying; she stopped to think what she was saying. "Then what? You will leave the Hyuga, live with that boy you "love"? This is very much like you Hinata, saying before thinking all the way through about it. Having not thought that you two could be able to live together, not knowing that your love is true or just a temporary position… then again not even the Byakugan eye can see that. You are a sheltered cat Hinata; not knowing of the dangers of the outside world and no one will show you them, but yourself. You are part of the Hyuga and that will stay on you, no matter what you do." Hiashi explained to her in a calm but somewhat sarcastic matter.

Hinata was silent she had no comeback, she was standing there bringing back an old shy and nervous habit of hers, fidgeting with her fingers. '_Father may be right about this, I haven't thought about leaving the clan before and I have no idea with Naruto…Maybe I should listen to him.'_ Hinata thought quietly to this.

"Well Hiashi-san, shall we go now?" Raidon spoke out and Hiashi only looked over to him and nodded. Raidon gave a hand signal and from out of nowhere. "Otonashi, bring my fiancée out of the village." Raidon ordered him. Otonashi then grabbed a hold of Hinata and said "Come." Hinata then just looked at him and thrusted her elbow into his stomach. He let go of Hinata and fell backward unconscious.

"What!" Hiashi exclaimed watching Otonashi fall to the ground. Raidon then went over to investigate. "Hmm, that blow took out a huge section of Tenkutsu around his stomach." Raidon said impressed with the damage caused. "My aren't you full of surprises. I seemed to have underestimated your skills… you may be my perfect match." Raidon complements Hinata with a certain shady charm. "Perfect… match?" Hinata repeated trying to completely understand where he is going at. Raidon just held his hand out to Hinata waiting for Hinata to grab it. "Come with me, and be my wife." Hinata was speechless but something made her hand start to move toward him.

'Yes that's it, just hold my-' Raidon stopped in his self thought to himself until a serge of pain crossed him. Raidon looked behind his back to see Naruto back on his feet, but he was damaged. "Fool, I took out all of your chakra points all along your spine. It would take anyone a week or so to heal from that let alone stand after a few minutes." "What can I say, I am not normal." Naruto replied back as an aura of red came around his fist and he struck Raidon with a lightning fast force and sent him backwards.

"Gyaaaa!" Naruto shouted as a whole red aura surrounded him and charging at Raidon. "Naruto stop!" Hinata said not noticing the red aura around Naruto and just held onto him making sure he doesn't hurt anyone. Naruto at first struggled but then felt relaxed with Hinata holding him.

"Hinata…" He said as the aura disappeared away as Naruto hugged Hinata back. "Gah!" Naruto said as he coughed up blood and fell into Hinata's arms with blood dripping on her. She looked behind him was a barley standing Otonashi gritting his teeth as he finished hitting all the points on Naruto's back and arms, including those around his heart.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed worried about his condition. He sat him down and examined his chakra points and his body using both Byakugan and a full body analysis jutsu. _'He's all right. That's good.' _Hinata thought to herself standing up and looking at her father and Raidon looking at her. "Hinata, could we please end these antics?" Hiashi asked in an annoyed tone. "Yes, Hinata-chan." Raidon began as he walked toward her. "This is taking to much time and we must be off Hinata-chan so…" Raidon stopped moving and looked down at his feet to see the barely conscious Naruto gripping his clothes. "What… did you call her? You stuck up prick." Naruto slurred at him.

Raidon look at him with unamused eyes and held out his hand and brought his index and middle finger together. "Do you want to die?" He asked Naruto as green chakra energy flowed his fingers. At that moment in the blink of an eye Otonashi came and held Raidon by the wrist and shook his head at him.

Raidon sighed and the chakra disappeared from his fingers. "Fine, we go. Come Hinata-chan, we must leave now." Raidon said as he turned away ignoring Naruto. "What's the matter, you running away, ya damn snob?" Naruto continued to try and antagonize him to fight.

"**Naruto STOP!"** Hinata shouted at him and Naruto just closed his mouth and looked at Hinata confused. "Stop moving your going to hurt yourself more, you can't do anything in your condition right now. You don't control my life Naruto, you think you can just beat up someone and you win? It doesn't work like that!"

Naruto was absolutely dumbstruck, he never saw Hinata this angry and at him none the less. "Hina… I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't solve things up like that Naruto. It's that one feature that needs improvement your head. You never think you do, you always look at life and see it as that and nothing else, you're a hopeless baka!" Hinata ranted she made sure to look straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I am leaving with Raidon and my father whether you like it or not, so stop fighting and just let this go!" Hinata finished and turned to head over to where her father was.

'_I am sorry, but it has to be this way. My father brought up a valid point; I don't know what are possible future would be like Naruto. I want to find out and I need time to think, just give me time Naruto. I just need some time.'_

"**HIASHI!"** A voice boomed from the trees as Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee landed behind the injured Naruto.

"More uninvited guests?" Raidon looked at Hiashi hopping to get an answer out of him. "I am tired of fighting today, we leave now. Otonashi grab hold of Hinata and make sure she doesn't try to knock you out again." Raidon ordered and he grabbed Hiashi's wrist and they all disappeared from thin air.

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan and looked around and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. "Damn it, we were too late." Neji said in a disappointed tone. "Ten-Ten, could you see if Naruto's all right?" Neji asked Ten-Ten and she headed over to the fallen Naruto.

"I'm fine." Came from Naruto and he got up and brushed himself off. "Naruto… were you able to move the whole time we were here?" Neji asked. Naruto turned over to him and looked at him with an almost angry face. "Yes, I could." Naruto coldly admitted. "Then why did you let her be kidnapped by those people? Don't you care for her?!" Ten-Ten exclaimed in a blind fit of rage.

"Ten-Ten don't." Neji told her and put an arm ahead of her so she didn't go ballistic on Naruto. _**"Who does Naruto think he is?! If Lee was helpless and in danger she would do anything to save him, so why didn't Naruto? Did he try and just quit?!"**_ She thought to herself trying to keep her anger down to a minimum.

"She told me not to." Answered Naruto with his head pointed away from the three. "I tried to stop them; even at the last bit of my energy I prevented him but then Hinata told me not to. So I did, end of story." He simply said with no emotion what-so-ever. Ten-Ten simmered down and sort of felt bad about what she said.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Lee asked trying to get in touch with him. "No Lee, only my heart. That Raidon guy must have got me good, ugh, damn it's like an arrowhead is logged in their. Must be some kind of new jukken, ack!" Naruto said walking away from him as he put his hand on his heart to try and make the pain go away. But it just kept on being worse and worse.

…


End file.
